He's real, isn't he
by yellowgirlwrite'sstuff
Summary: Percy's been dead for two years, so what happens when "percy" shows up at Annabeth's new house
1. Chapter 1

I hate the diabolical way he stares at me! How Percy's ignorant sea green eyes dripped with confidence and sarcasm, making my cold heart want to lunge out of my chest. I hate how some people think love is a gift, but is it really? Standing here watching him, watching his body as slender as a candlestick drift towards me. Was it really a gift? Or was it just something that I wanted. My heart was rapidly jabbing against my chest, jumping, pushing, waiting for a chance any chance to break free; but his eyes stopped it.

I was paralyzed at the beautiful boy standing strong in front of me. My whole body was screaming, screaming for that hollow emptiness inside of me to stay, but it didn't. I wanted him; I wanted those luscious cherry lips. I wanted that deep hazel hair and I wanted that blaze in my stomach to burn out. I could feel the fire in my heart grow higher and higher. My eyes fluttered up at his, and I was never more aware of how breath-taking Percy was, or of the stubble that was sprinkled across his chin and the shining sun-light seemed to glimmer on his cheekbones and onto his heart shaped red lips. I stepped closer towards him, letting his body tower above me as he brushed his lips across mine.

For a moment I felt the hands of time stop as I let my frail body melt into his. But then that moment ended. I finally realized what I was doing. I was giving in. Quickly I ripped my lips away 'I'm sorry, I can't do this your dead' I whispered forcing my eyes to glance at his one last time 'you died 2 years ago, and either i'm dreaming or the gods have come to torment me' I hissed. His face had broken into a smirk, a smirk that was pouring with hate. Suddenly Percy spine snapped backwards causing his whole body to curl over, screeching in pain. 'Percy what's going on?'

**Ok so I mentioned the 'dead' thing right that's a plot thing is if you don't get it don't worry your not suppose to and im sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger I just wanted to see if my writing was any good. So 1. Please leave a comment about how terrible or un-terrible this piece off poop is 2. Sorry for my grammar I have never been any good at grammar. 3. TANK YOUR SEXYY FACES FOR READING THIS I DO HOPED YOU LIKED IT XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

BAM! Percy's deformed body plummeted on to the stone cold floor, letting out More and more scarlet blood to pour out onto the emaciated boy twisted body. My heart stung at the sight of him. it bleed at even the thought off him. But he was died right? Why should I help? He left me. Me. But the more I looked into those heart stopping green eyes the more my body melted towards his. No. He was gone, I can't give in. I can't let the hope that filled me up every time I looked at him, to sweep me away. But I'm selfish, I want one last kiss, I want one last goodbye, I want to help him. My body flung over his as I felt the painful screams smash into me. I squeezed my eyes shut; I'm not going to lose him. I wrapped my frail hands quickly around his body, letting his blood soak into my T-shirt.

'Stupid girl' hissed a voice; suddenly my body was slammed against the pale wall. 'stupid, stupid girl they said you were smart' a voice snarled at me my vision blurred as I crawled on to the floor. instantly searching for percy's body.

'Daughter of wisdom are you?' the voice spat pinching my cheeks as I rolled over in pain. were was he, i need him agin, he had left me and i'm left rapid pain pulsing through my vains.

'The great Annabeth Chase, oh wait Jackson isn't it?' I could almost hear the laughter that coated his words, my breathing slowed at the mention of my name

'he's dead now isn't he? Guess you weren't smart enough to help him' he smirked, I tried so hard to move at that moment but I was stuck my body in a state off shock. How dare he even mention Percy? How dare his foul mouth even utter those words?

'Well Annie don't just lye there get up!' he crunched his leg against me 'I said get up' he paused

'Oh but you cant can you? Well Annabeth, poor little Annabeth just saw your dead husband for the first time did you? Well I'm sorry but he will be sticking around but not for you benefit, for mine'


End file.
